The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to deep question answering systems.
Often, a user of a deep question answer system may pose a sequence of questions on a related topic or theme. It may be natural for the user to assume that a question posed in the context of another question will be interpreted with respect to information obtained in the answer to the prior question.